Enthralling Performance
Play enthralling music with an instrument to entice a nearby animal or Fomor. Once enamored, the creature mindlessly follows the music, wherever it goes. Details * Plays music that can hypnotize monsters into following the user aimlessly. * The user may walk when using this skill. * The user may use this skill only when they are able to play music. * This skill will work with any score scroll equipped, including no score scroll. ** Beware that the score scroll will be used everytime you activate the skills. *** The music on the scroll will always be performed perfectly. *** Any magic music on the scroll will not activate but will still lose a use. * The user will be unable to lure monsters who are either in aggro or have noticed a target. ** If a monster is attacked in this phase, it will be released from the lure. *** This will not occur if the attack does not change the monster's aggro state. *** Intution can still activate, but the monster will stay lured. * This skill will end when the music ends or the user is out of Stamina. ** Players should be sure to have a large amount of stamina if planning to use the skill for long periods. * The skills ability to lure monsters is dependent on the monster's Combat Power. ** At rank Novice, the skill will only be able to lure low-leveled Rats. * When the skill ends, all effected monsters will immediately aggro the player. ** However,only up to two monsters will aggro the player. * This skill will overwrite lured monster's position, making it possible to move and keep them in another location altogether. * You may also lure other players pets when they have PvP enabled and are either in an Arena or against your alignment. ** Pets can only be de-summoned by it's master or moved if already mounted, however, a pet will follow a command for a brief momoment. ** If a pet is not mounted before it is hypnotized, then the owner will not be able to mount it untill the skill ends. *** After the skill ends, the pet will temporarily revert to auto aggro. Summary Obtaining the Skill * Completion of Generation 13 quest "The Bard's Flute". Training Method * See discussion page for convenient training methods. Novice Rank Rank F Bewilder a more powerful enemy with a wind instrument. Rank E Bewilder a more powerful enemy with a wind instrument. Rank D Bewilder a more powerful enemy with a wind instrument. Rank C Bewilder a more powerful enemy with a wind instrument. Rank B Bewilder a more powerful enemy with a wind instrument. Rank A Bewilder a more powerful enemy with a wind instrument. Rank 9 Bewilder a more powerful enemy with a wind instrument and a string instrument. Rank 8 Bewilder a more powerful enemy with a wind instrument and a string instrument. Rank 7 Bewilder a more powerful enemy with a wind instrument and a string instrument. Rank 6 Bewilder a more powerful enemy with a wind instrument and a string instrument.